


No Sex Yes Sex (It's In The Name Of Love)

by Inrainbowz



Series: In Any Other World - Malec AU Collection [4]
Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Bands, Cute, Humor, Intervention, M/M, Mention of Jace/Clary, Mention of Simon/Raphael, Mention of a lot of others actually, Mild Language, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 22:24:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6677680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inrainbowz/pseuds/Inrainbowz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>36. Members Of The Same Band AU</p><p>The "No Sex Between Band Members" Rule had a really good reason for existing, but now it was more trouble than its worth. Something had to be done.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Sex Yes Sex (It's In The Name Of Love)

**Author's Note:**

> AU form that list: http://jadeandonyx.tumblr.com/post/114779420062/fanfiction-prompts
> 
> As promised, something light and ridiculous because the last one was really too sad. Thanks NightChanger for correcting me, enjoy!

“Okay,” said Izzy while clapping her hands to catch the attention of the people around her. “Now that everyone is here, it’s time to begin.”

“Everyone” meant the five members of the rising rock band, Shadowhunters – and yeah, sometimes they regretted not wasting a little more time on the name, but it was too late now. It had started as a joke, really. With her two brothers, Alec and Jace, they had decided to form a band in high school, and it had all escalated from there. Ten years and several band members later – the latest and definitive ones being Raphael Santiago and Magnus Bane after a very strange string of events – it was no joke at all, for they were soon departing for a tour across Europe that could mean a drastic change of status for the band.  
Which was why certain issues needed to be addressed first.

“So, we called this meeting because I believe it’s time we make some changes to our ground rules for the upcoming tour.”

“Manager’s not here today?” asked Magnus in a careless tone, only marginally paying attention to what was going on in the living room of his apartment (his was the biggest and how he managed to afford it was a mystery to them all). 

“No, this is something we have to discuss between us. Guys, this is an intervention. Raphael, Jace and I actually agreed on this, because you’re too chicken to do it yourself.”

That certainly spiked the interest Magnus and Alec, for neither Raphael nor Jace ever agreed with anyone, and certainly not with each other. They promptly realized that indeed, the two of them were sitting on the couch with the three other facing them, like children being scolded. 

“Go on then, enlighten us with your endless wisdom,” said Alec with a sarcasm she was all too familiar with now, and therefore immune to.

“I think it’s urgent we go back on our “No sex between band members policy”.

There, now she definitely was the main focus of the room. 

“What? Why would you say that?” exclaimed Alec in a high-pitched tone. Izzy snorted

“It seems necessary.”

“Iz, you know we put this rule in place for a good reason,” he supplied, crossing his arms on his chest and raising an eyebrow. 

Oh yeah, she knew. The rule had been created mainly to put an end to the dramatic string of band member that had been in and out of the band because of love and sexual affairs. There had been Simon, coming with Clary but leaving with Raphael, who had come after Simon but before Magnus, and had left after hooking up with Magnus, who had come with Camille, but she hadn’t stay for long because she had hooked up with almost everyone, including Simon who was back for a while, with Maia, but it didn’t last either. Then Raphael had come back but it was fine since Simon wasn’t technically in the band anymore, and neither was Clary when she started going out with Jace. There had been Meliorn too, but it was too awkward after he ended things with Isabelle, and one memorable time, even if no one ever talked about it, where Alec had almost hooked up with Clary, then Jace, then he had fallen asleep on Izzy’s bed. And then they had come up with a rule.

So yeah, the rule was here for a reason. Magnus and Raphael had stayed for good, everyone fooling around and dating strictly outside of the band, and all this drama had stopped.

But.

“I know, but things have changed, and we can’t take this anymore.”

“What are you talking about?” Alec sighed like he was annoyed by the conversation, and Izzy frowned. 

“Come on, seriously? Are you going to deny what is going on here?”

Magnus and Alec exchanged a confused look. She rolled her eyes hard enough to see her eyebrows, in perfect sync with Raphael, which would have been funny to the two guys sitting on the couch, if they hadn’t been sitting on the couch, and dominated by three mildly pissed bandmates. 

“Look, we made the rule so we could avoid tensions, but now the tension is literally killing us, this is impossible, it has to change. It has been going on for months, I can’t believe you didn’t do anything about it.”

They were looking awkwardly at each other, or avoiding eye contact entirely, so she was getting somewhere. Jace and Raphael were content to let her do the  
talking. In fact, they seemed to enjoy it greatly.

“You know, the rule was made against hasty hook ups and awkward silence between conquests, past and present. We never said anything about sex in a more traditional monogamous relationship.”

“What?”

“Dating, you morons. We want to amend that rule so you can get your shit together and ask each other out like normal people do.”  
Both guys opened horrified eyes before promptly looking away. 

“I swear the emotional tension is almost as bad as the sexual. All this moping and pining and frustration, we can’t have that for the tour, ok? As much as we’re going to regret it when we’re all trapped in a very small space together, we really think you need to resolve this. We’ll live together twenty four seven and there is no way we’ll endure your lovesick attitude the entire tour.”  
They were still shaking their heads stubbornly, clearly in denial. She pinched the bridge of her nose.

“Look, as the only not love-crazed person here,” – Jace and Raphael looked vaguely offended by that, but said nothing (she wasn’t wrong) – “I have the authority to revoke the no sex rule. There, it’s done. You can now go out to your hearts content, so please, please jump on the opportunity. Both metaphorically and literally, I guess. Okay, we’re out.”

Before the two culprits could say anything, Izzy pushed Jace and Raph out of the room, but when they made to actually leave and go back to their regular activities, she grabbed them both by the arms to push them against the door.

“What the…”

“Ssshh!” she hissed while hiding behind the corner of the corridor.

“Izz, seriously? What are we, twelve?”

“Shut up!”

He rolled his eyes but said nothing more as the three of them tried to pry without being seen by the two remaining member of the band, still sitting and in a bit of a shock on the couch.

“That was… What just happened? That was ridiculous!” exclaimed Alec with a not so secure voice.

“Yeah, ridiculous, really, what were they thinking,” mumbled Magnus, looking anywhere but at him.

“I mean, it’s not like we’re not going out just for that stupid rule. That would be stupid.”

“Stupid.”

“That’s not why. We’re just not.”

“Yeah, we’re not.”

An awkward silence fell on the room, so tense that the three in hiding had to stop breathing so they wouldn’t betray their presence. Alec cleared his throat with a terrible grating noise that echoed loudly in the quiet room.

“So. Ha. Do you… like… would you like to? Go out? With me? Because, it’s not like we can’t. You know. We could.”

More awkward silence where they all felt bad for Alec, before finally Magnus answered, a smile in his voice.

“Actually, I’d really, really like that.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

Then, things got a bit confusing for a while, because as far as they could see, Magnus had jumped, quite gracefully, on Alec, and in a matter of seconds, they were making out, and it was escalating quickly, until…

“I KNEW IT!”

“That is so gross.”

“Finally I won’t have to listen to any more of your dramatic pining.”

“Guys, seriously, get the fuck out!”

**Author's Note:**

> That was ridiculous. I'm Inrainbowz on tumblr and you can prompt me on the next AU or anything really. See you soon!


End file.
